Samus' Chosen One
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: A MA Rated LinkXSamus story. When Link and Samus gets locked for some unknown reason in the locker room, it seemed like there was no hope. Developing feeling for each other, they soon had their glorious time with each other. Reason for locked door is in Chapter 2, along with some MarthXZelda
1. A Private Moment

Silence.

It was the only thing remaining in the room where Link and Samus was in; the locker room, where you would get your things out (before a Brawl match) or put it back in (after a Brawl match). The two had had an intense Brawl match, and the victor was Link.

Putting their stuffs away, Link turned to Samus. "... Good match?" he asked, holding his hand up for a handshake. Though he knew she was the one not to do handshakes, he still expected one for no reason.

Giving him a death glare, Samus slapped his hand away; emitting a loud _SLAP_ noise. With a bit anger boiling inside the hero, Link looked away and groaned.

As he closed the locked and locked the locker, he walked towards the exit door; locked.

Turning the doorknob left and right desperately, he found the knob stuck in one position. "Uh-oh... I think we're locked..." he informed. The Bounty Hunter just smirked.

"Step out. _This_, is how you do it." She said with a satisfied grin, proving she could be better than Link. Charging up her Power Suit, she shot a full-energy blast at the door; it stood still. "Wh-What?" she asked herself in disbelief. Banging the door over and over again, she tried kicking it down, only for the door to win her at defense.

"K-Keh! Wretched door..." she muttered.

Getting an idea, Link step forward. Instead of trying to destroy the door with punches and kicks, he slashed them instead. However, the door was persistent as it stood still with no damage; the Hero of Time and the Bounty Hunter would have to be together alone for today.

"Someone! Let us out of here!" she screamed, banging on the door with more force than ever. From the outside, however, no one could hear anything at all; it was sound-proof, or the door was blocking the noises from exiting the room with strange powers.

"Samus, stop. It's no use." Link ensured her, but she kept banging anyways.

After a long time, running out of her energy, she finally gave up, got out of her Power Suit and sat to the opposite side of Link; her head was hung down, while her arms over her knees. Link stared at Samus as evening started becoming night. There was light opening in the lockers room, allowing both to see things.

"... I wonder who did this to us..." Link wondered loudly by accident. Samus noticed this and, raising her head, she looked at Link. Her fierce expression disappearing, she replied to him, "... maybe it's one of your swordsman friends?" she guessed.

"No way... I don't think Ike would do something like this. And Marth... I don't know. He doesn't seem like the type. Meta Knight? You've got to be kidding me..." he told her.

"About Marth... you _don't know_. It could be him." Was the reply he got.

Looking down sadly, Link nodded. "You're right... might as well be stuck here forever then..." he spoke as if the two would never get out from the room ever.

Getting up and walking to Link, Samus looked as if she was disgusted by Link's words; he was the Hero of Time, dammit. He wasn't supposed to give up this easily... no, he would already find a solution by now.

With her soft hands, she raised Link's face and leaned in closer. "... Never say that, Link," she told him. Their noses touching each other's, she whispered, "Of course we'll get out of here... one day..." She closed her eyes and connected her lips to his. Shocked, Link thought he was dreaming.

It wasn't.

Finding himself returning the kiss, he slithered his hands around the bounty hunter and hugged her tightly. Standing up, the two started embracing each other over and over, their hands slipping away and coming back to touch each other's back.

Samus' hands went to Link's hair and brushed it back aside; the two separated and looked into each other's eyes. Samus' blue sapphire eyes, staring into Link's emerald eyes. Only one emotion represented each of their stares; Love.

Wanting each other more, they glued their mouths onto each other's lips, Link's back being pushed onto a locker. But that did not bother him in any way, as he was clearly showing his love to Samus. Releasing and closing their mouths with each other's again, they were enjoying the senses of each other's lips on their own. It was love they were seeing.

After breaking apart, Samus was smirking. "Want some more?" she asked. Link grinned, replying with an 'Of course.'

Opening their mouths wide, they clashed in together again. The Bounty Hunter then licked Link's lips; a request to enter his mouth. Wanting some more, becoming even more attracted to Samus, the Hero of Time gladly gave permission and sucked Samus' tongue right into his mouth. Their tongues colliding with each other's, they rubbed their tongues over and over, collecting saliva and playing with each other. They fought for dominance as if their tongues were having a war, with Link winning of course. Splitting apart for more air, both noticed a string of saliva connecting each other's mouth. Sucking them back in their own mouth, they kissed again like a heavenly couple.

Buttoning off Link's green shirt, Samus pulled it off and threw it somewhere else. She also dragged her whole suit off, since her Zero Suit was more like a full suit rather than one part clothe and one part pants/skirts. Throwing it off, Link saw what Samus was wearing; a light blue bra with pictures of the Metroid Screw Attack icon thingy. Removing his hat, he also threw it away; his hands clutched Samus' breasts and starts groping them. Samus, clearly surprised at this action, didn't slap his hands away; instead, she holded Link's hands and made him grope her breasts more.

Kissing hotly again, Link's hands went behind Samus' back to untie her bra. Falling down, the bra landed softly on the ground while Samus rubbed her half-naked body with Link's, earning moans and groans from the Hero of Time. Laying down on the ground as if sleeping on a bed, both stopped their make-out session and stared at each other again, grinning. The hero span their position around, so that Samus was under his stomach, and groped Samus' breast again, this time naked.

"Ungh, Link... more!" the Bounty Hunter moans.

Curious for the taste, Link bent down and started sucking on Samus' right breast on her nipple while his right hand was clutching onto it, receiving a large moan from Samus, his left hand playing with her left nipple.

"K-Keep going, Link... Don't stop..." she requested, while still moaning. Pushing her partner's head further in, his head was pushing even harder through Samus' naked chests breasts. But that did not matter to any of them.

Link then switched nipples and started sucking on the left breast instead, playing with her right one. By then, both Samus' nipples were already hard and erected, and Link had started licking her nipples with his tongue playfully, as if teasing them.

Pausing their moment, Link undoes his pants and tosses them away, even his underwear while Samus removes her light blue panties. Tossing them away to the same places, Link removes hit boot and also throws them away. Hugging each other, they smothered their faces with kisses filled by lust and only lust; Link then decided to go down and see her clit.

It was truly wet from the amount of pleasure he was giving the Bounty Hunter. The love-filled hero inserted his two fingers into them, earning Samus' joy screams. His fingers were twitching inside her, touching many areas in her clit. Removing them and putting his mouth onto her clit, he began sucking them. Screaming pleasurably, Samus' waist bucked up and her legs wrapped around Link's neck, both pushing his head and her clit further into each other. Link could already smell sweetness in her wet spot.

Sucking them even more tenderly, Samus made her spot come even tighter to Link's face. Putting his tongue deep inside her clit, he started licking around wet areas and immediately tasted sweetness. Moans and screams of pleasure escaped Samus' mouth as she kept wrapping him with her legs around his neck on and on. She even put her arms around Link's head, pushing him more into her clit.

"L-Link! I-I'm cumming!" Samus screams, not able to hold off anymore. Reaching her climax, she spilled her sweet liquid out of her clit onto Link's face and her lower body. Surprised at first, Link had no idea what to do. But curiosity caught him as he wondered if he was supposed to taste them. Leaning down, he started using his tongue to lick off every area that was spilled by Samus, sometimes teasing her skin too. Moans were head again. "My, my... You're pretty tasty, aren't you..." the warrior commented her.

With a blush, Samus then flipped the two's positions over, so that she was on top of him instead. Blushing heavily, the two leaned in for another hot kiss, smothering their faces over each other and invading each other's mouth with their wet slippery tongues.

Separating apart, Samus goes down to see Link's manhood. She touched it with her fingers, teasing it a bit.

"Not bad..." she commented, making Link blush. Putting her mouth over the erected manhood, she started licking the tip of the erection and brought her mouth lower and up and low, as if sucking and blowing out an ice cream popsicle. Giving intense pleasure to Link, she grabbed his manhood with her hands while still having her mouth over them, and started pulling the erected manhood up and down.

Link kept on moaning from the pleasure he got, Samus teasing his dick even more. Unable to hold his juices any more, Link let out a cry.

"A-Ah, Samus... I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he informed with pleasure, spitting out his juices through his dick right into Samus' mouth. It was a bit sour, she had to admit, but it was mostly sweet like hers, which she loved.

Taking her mouth out, she smiled at Link who smiled back and participated in a hot kiss again as if they were hungry beasts longing to mate each other. Shoving her tongue deep into Link's mouth, the two rubbed their naked soft bodies against each other's, grinding the Bounty Hunter's breasts against the Hero of Time's chests. Rubbing Link's manhood between Samus' legs, both felt pleasure from that one action. Gasping for air, after the two departed their mouths, they knew it was time;

Samus carefully placed her clit on top of the tip of Link's dick; placing it down softly on the erected manhood, she received a moan from Link and moaned herself too.

"I-It's warm and soft inside..." the warrior moaned.

As the two hugged each other, they switched positions once again to let Link be on top. Thrusting his dick deeper into Samus, he pulled it out and in again. Repeating, the two kept moaning.

"A-Ah... Link, faster! Faster!" Samus kept demanding, Link started thrusting his manhood deeper and up with a faster pace. Going at full-speed, Samus wrapped her legs around Link to bring him even deeper into her. "L-Link, don't stop... Ungh, I need you!" she kept moaning while Link's manhood penetrated her over and over.

Holding his mate even tighter, Link and Samus couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Samus! I... I can't hold it any l-longer! I-I'm going to...!" the warrior screamed. Samus, too, was on the verge of cumming, and said, "L-Link! Just... just do it! I-I want you to release everything i-inside me!"

Both forces becoming too much for each other, they screamed each other's name.

"L-Link..."

"Samus..."

"LINK!"

"SAMUS!"

Screaming, they spewed their liquids and climaxed at the same time. Both held each other tightly from their incredible releases, Link pulling Samus up to further push him, making sure that all of his liquid does not go to waste and goes to the bounty hunter. As their spasms die down, the two rested for a while with Samus on top of Link.

Breathing heavily, both kept Link's manhood in Samus' clit still.

"I-I can feel it... It's so... warm..." Samus moaned, falling asleep due to being tired. Her breast still on top of Link's chest, he breathes heavily as he wrapped his arms around Samus. Kissing her once more, he mutters, "My beauty..." and falls asleep.


	2. The Reason

**To answer UnknownReviewer's question.**

* * *

In a room near Link's and Samus' locked room, Marth and Zelda were doing their same actions. Both naked, Marth was ready to put his manhood into Zelda's clit.

"A-Are you sure you're ready?" Marth asked the Hyrule Princess, who nodded in reply.

"T-Take me, Marth... I, I want you in me... I want you- no, I-I need you!" Zelda replied, screaming with puppy eyes.

Unable to resist, Marth slowly inserted the tip of his penis into Zelda's part; she let out a cry of pain first, with tears coming out of her eyes. "Unhh, s-so soft..." he moaned as he went in deeper into her, receiving moans and groans from his love. Taking his manhood a bit out and inserting it deeper back in, he repeated the process over and over.

"Angh, Marth! F-Faster, please! I want more!" Zelda moaned loudly, clutching her hands onto Marth and dragging him closer. Rubbing his chest over her soft squishy breasts, the blue haired Altea Prince increased his pace as both enjoyed their time making their love to each other. Moans filled the room completely, as if they were the natural soundtrack of a stage Marth and Zelda were having their own private time. "O-Oh, Zelda... I-I can't hold it back any more! I-I'm going to release it!" he screamed.

"J-Just do it, Marth... I want you! I n-need you! DO IT!" the Hyrule Princess yelled desperately.

The pressure becoming too much with the force, they screamed each other's name the moment they were going to climax.

"Ungh, M-Marth..."

"Z-Zelda!"

"MARTH!"

"ZELDA!"

Reaching their climax, liquid flowed through Marth's manhood into Zelda's clit while hers just engulfed Marth. The release they made were so powerful, they were still holding onto each other like insane lovers. Pushing each's body against another tightly, they mad sure that their cum doesn't spill someone where else and would make Zelda happy with them warm liquids inside her, flowing to pleasure her.

They rested with Zelda on top of the prince for a while, waiting for their spasms to die down.

"Th-They feel warm, like the sun..." the princess moaned. Wrapping her arms around Marth's naked waist, she leaned in to fuse their breaths together. Kissing passionately, they wrapped their tongues with each other.

"I love you, Marth." the princess muttered, falling asleep.

"I love you too, Zelda" the prince replied. Meanwhile, he came up with a thought.

_... Maybe... Maybe this whole moment was... fated. Maybe it was... because we locked Link and Samus together... Yeah, that was actually a good plan... But this is different. Had we not... seen those two making their mushy love, we... we wouldn't have confessed to one another..._

Taking one last look at Zelda, Marth smiled, and whispered-

_"... Never forget that I'll always love you."_

* * *

**There, hope you're happy now.**


End file.
